


That’s Not the Mark VII

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [7]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been a PAIN to write. Thanks Smiledesu and olekkk for giving it a look and patting my shattered ego enough to make me post this. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s Not the Mark VII

Day 7: Cosplaying

They hadn’t told anyone yet. Steve felt his private life was nobody’s business, and Tony didn’t want the extra publicity to fall on the guy’s shoulders - they had enough to deal with as full-time superheroes. That was why, when in their uniform and armor, they acted professionally and displayed nothing of the affection they shared for one another.

It was easy, at first, because within their costumes they looked different, sounded different over the comm-set, and even carried themselves differently. It was almost like dealing with another individual entirely. besides, when in those suits, they were dealing with life and death situations.

The problem started one Friday, when Steve got a text message from Tony which read as follows:

_Stark Tower, 1700, bring the suit._

It was no news for Steve that Tony had some kind of attraction to the Captain America suit. He’d caught the man trying it on, after all. still, it was a peculiar request. No sooner was he pondering this, did his phone ring again with a message tone.

_Wear it._

Right. That sounded at least a bit important.

_Trouble?_ He texted back.  
 _Not in the foreseeable future._

-

True to his punctual nature, Steve arrived at Stark Tower just a few minutes to the designated hour, clad in his Captain America suit, including the helmet and the shield. He left the bike in the parking lot and headed for the elevator. 

“Jarvis, Tony’s floor, please.” he said as he entered the elevator, deciding to skip the search this time. Jarvis knew where Tony was, and it would save him some time, at least. 

“Right away, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis answered as the elevator doors closed.  
A part of him was expecting the doors to open on the workshop floor, so when that happened, he simply stepped out of the elevator with a short “Thank you.” at Jarvis.

The workshop looked as it always did. The clutter looked like endless chaos, but he was sure Tony would probably tell him the place had changed entirely several times over the past couple of hours. He had to smile slightly at that.

“You must be thinking something really good, to be smiling like that.” Tony’s voice carried over and Steve looked around to spy down the owner of that voice. 

“I am, actually.” Steve answered, taking a few measured steps into the space, the shield propped at his side in an easy pose. “Where are you?” he asked. He heard the familiar sound of the Iron-man suit moving about, and his smile widened just a bit. So was this practice? Or maybe a game Tony thought up over night?

“Ah-ah. Find me and you get a reward. Five minutes. You lose - I get the reward.” Tony’s voice sounded playful and just a bit on the seductive side and Steve had to shake his head once. It wasn’t a fair deal. Even if Tony stayed motionless, his armor made enough noise for Steve’s sensitive ears to locate him, especially in the confined space of the workshop. 

“Alright.” Steve said the next moment, placed the shield on the ground beside him in easy reach and straightened up, concentrating, turning his head slowly from side to side. Tony was walking from behind one of the storage racks towards one of the cars under construction, fifteen steps to his right. He was just about to head off in that direction when a frown creased his brow. No… That’s… Dum-E’s motor. The real armor was walking to his left, just behind the elevator. “A decoy, huh?” he uttered as he turned around and took the five strides to come face to face with Tony in-

“That’s not the Mark VII.” Steve said as soon as he laid eyes on Tony. It looked almost identical to the mentioned suit, only the helmet was missing and other details seemed off he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Tony’s surprised expression melted into a grin and he patted Steve’s shoulder with a gloved hand. 

“Good attention to detail, Cap. Wouldn’t have expected any less from you.” Tony answered and then let his gaze slide over Steve’s form. He licked his lips absently. “This suit isn’t combat-ready.” he pointed out, gesturing at himself. “It’s got… other functions.” And Steve got a feeling his reward was going to be… interesting. The hand at his shoulder slid up towards his neck and Steve knew a kiss was to follow. He took a step closer for this, and smiled to himself at how Tony was the same height as he in that armor. 

“Tell me all about these new functions.” Steve requested in a quiet tone as he rested a hand on Tony’s arm and the other at his waist. It was amusing to note how relieved Tony looked when he realized Steve wasn’t going to scold him for misusing his gear. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Tony promised as he leaned in and kissed Steve flat on the lips. There was a notch of heightened excitement at kissing Steve like this, and Tony guessed it had something to do with the Captain America mask. He licked at Steve’s lips and Steve responded in kind, letting his arm wrap properly around Tony’s waist as he pulled them tight together. It was regretful that Tony wasn’t going to feel his hand there, and that there was only so much Steve could do to pull him close, but Steve did what he could, letting the hand at Tony’s arm move up to rest at the back of Tony’s head to keep him in place as he tasted him thoroughly. Coffee and mint and a touch of something that was strictly Tony. Steve felt a pleasant chill run up his spine when Tony’s free hand rested on his back. The speed with which Tony could get him hot and wanting was dazzling. 

“How d’ you wan’ it…?” Steve was asking against Tony’s lips at one point, slurring because Tony kept nibbling on his lower lip. Tony smiled at that question. As a general rule, Steve was not the kind to beat around the bush and ask questions in wayward ways, but this was an exception. Steve never explicitly asked if Tony wanted to top or bottom. He always asked that question, assuming Tony would understand - which he naturally did, but it still amused him. At first Tony thought Steve found asking directly to be crude or impolite, but once when he’d asked him about it, Steve shrugged and said that that’s just how he did things, and Tony left it at that, as he didn’t really mind it.

“It’s your reward, Cap, you decide.” Tony answered in a drawl and ran his tongue along Steve’s upper lip before pulling back just enough to look into Steve’s face. The man looked downright feral as he backed Tony up against one of the work-tables, the force of the shove pushing the heavy table an inch back. Despite this, Tony felt no pressure, as he was safely cradled in the armor. It was a shame, really, to know Steve was pressing so close, rubbing needfully against the armor and to be unable to feel it. Steve huffed something next to his ear and Tony let out a small frustrated sound. “Ugh. I can’t feel you at all.” 

“Slight miscalculation?” Steve chuckled hotly next to Tony’s ear and for a moment their cheeks pressed against one another. “Tony… What’s the fastest way to get to your underwear?” Steve posed the question in the same manner he would ask for a cup of coffee, and that made Tony laugh for a moment, before he gestured to a clasp on his right hip-plate. 

_“Detachable.”_


End file.
